Terraria: The Quest
by LordFics
Summary: The players come and go but the guide stays. When the guide waits nearly a week for the next one he looses hope. Then out of nowhere a new player comes. Now the guide becomes determined to make sure this player survives (player and guide should get equal attention)
1. Chapter 1

The guide sighed. It had been days since the last player died. Idiot tried their luck in the frost moon. Got killed the moment everscream arrived. Only hallowed gear. And once again, the guide had to wait outside alone for days. 6 to be exact. With only bunnies, squirrels, birds and the monsters. He wondered if a player would ever manage the moon lord. The closest one got kill by the pillars. They hadn't expected them once they kill that cultist. But that was long ago. Now it had been nearly a week and still no new players.


	2. Chapter 2

After the guide had gone on a walk to the the beach for a while he decided to head back. And when he did he felt so relived. The player had greenish hair, a long dark brown trench coat, a white undershirt and jeans. He was currently cutting down trees when he saw the guide. He looked at him for a moment and then went back to the trees. The guide then decided to go towards him. When he approached, the player looked at him and said "who are you"

"I am the guide" he replied

"Ok..."

"I am here to explain what you do in this world"

"Oh. So do you know what this is?" The player asked. The guide sighed.

"That is a pickaxe." That is what he said outside but inside he said "he doesn't stand a chance."


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since the player had arrived and somehow he was still alive. This was probably because all he had done was build a house. And it was hideous. It was like a tower with random rooms sticking out all over the place and it kept tilting from side to side. The guide, merchant and nurse had all moved in. One night they all had a meeting.

"Ok we can all agree this new player is an idiot," started the guide

"SHUT UP LOGAN!" roared the merchant, "HE'S A COMPLETE IMBECILE!"

"Don't be so harsh, Gus," replied the Nurse, "he managed to build 3 proper npc rooms,"

"I know what you're saying, Amy but, Gus is right" said the guide "he just build rooms that happened to be big enough and put the furniture in. It's all luck. The guy's just plain stupid,"


	4. Chapter 4

After their meeting the npcs all returned to their rooms. Logan who lived on the first floor was hoping to see the player on his way there. To make sure he decided to take the long way. However he didn't see the player. He then went back the normal way to see if the player was there. But he still couldn't find them. He checked Gus and Amy's rooms but still couldn't find the player. At this point he was getting worried.

"He can't be dead yet he just...CAN'T. I can't be alone for so long again," he said to himself. "He will die soon, the idiot but not yet its just to soon..."

He went outside to look but still couldn't find the player. He was about to give up when he heard a shout.

"HEY! Guide guy!" Shouted the player, "what do I do with this stuff?" he said showing to guide piles and piles of metal ores...

AN: Click this link for poll about how I refer to the npcs. Also, sorry about not updating in a while, I've been busy. I've seen loads of positive feedback for this story. Thanks so much!

poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=493601


	5. Chapter 5

All the npcs were baffled. The player had just come home with enough metals for a small village. Of course, he was to stupid to realise that this was such an achievement. But all the npcs were just shocked. This player had somehow managed to go from not knowing what a pickaxe was to having:

89 copper bars,

97 tin bars,

67 iron bars,

52 lead bars,

45 Silver bars,

48 tungsten bars,

48 gold bars and

30 platinum bars. He now had a platinum helmet, gold chainmail, tungsten greaves, a silver sword, silver bow and silver pickaxe. After making his new gear, the guide came up to him and asked

"have you got a suspicious looking eye yet"

Question: Are you going to include every boss every event and every item in Terraria here including hard mode

Answer: I'll try to have every boss and event in the pc version of the game but not every weapon. Thanks for the question!


	6. Chapter 6

That night all the npcs were nervous. This player, who they had thought stood no chance whatsoever had randomly come back with piles and piles of metals. And now he would face face his first real challenge.

He had only just summoned the thing and he all ready regretted it. He couldn't get anywhere near it. He didn't have nearly enough arrows to kill it. He swerved out of the way as it dashed towards him, through the air. It had lost almost a quarter of its health. This would be a long night...

The Merchant and the Nurse had placed a bet. If the player survived, the Merchant would owe the Nurse 10 copper coins. If he died, vice versa. The guide honestly wasn't sure.

It had lost about a third of its health now. But the player only had 1 heart left. And he still had about 10 seconds till he could drink his next healing potion. The eye kept on dashing at him. He drank a swiftness potion. 7 seconds. The eye was down to half health. And then the player saw its truly hideous transformation into the mouth. 4 seconds. He was running out of arrows. 3 seconds. He was just missing the eye. 2 seconds. He ran out of arrows. 1 second. He drew out his sword.

The guide was starting to get worried. He'd heard the roar, signalling the player had got it onto second form but it had taken longer than it did for most players. Would he survive. In the end he would die. The player couldn't survive like this. Right?

It had less than a quarter health left. The player was beginning to fell more confident. That was a mistake. He forgot to dodge. Now he couldn't loose any more health. And he wasn't drinking any healing potions any time soon. But only a few more hits on the mouth and it would all be over. He ran at the beast, jumping over it and slashing it with his sword as it dashed towards where he was just standing. He repeated this movement a few times. But then his swiftness potion wore out. But one good hit might finish the thing of. But the same could be said about him. The battle would have 1 more move. And after that one move, someone would die.


End file.
